La cravate un savoir que tous ne pos
by Marion91
Summary: Hevn devait accompagner Shido pour s'acheter un nouveau costume mais lui fait faux bond, Akabane prend donc les choses en main.


**Genre :** Shonen ai, OOC, limite PWP

**Couple :** Akashi

**Disclamer :** pas grand-chose ? la boutique Armane, c'est déjà ça...

**Note :** Quand on ne veut pas faire un lemon, la cravate comme thème c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air -.-

**La cravate : un savoir que tous ne possèdent pas**

Fuyuki Shido était las. Las de devoir toujours courir, se cacher, risquer sa vie à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Il en avait ras le bol d'être poursuivi par cet homme.

Akabane Kurodo, transporteur, beau et 108 scalpels à l'intérieur du corps. Son hobby favori était simple : suivre partout et à la trace le séduisant Maître des Bêtes. Il se jetait sur lui à la moindre occasion, le taquinait sans cesse et adorait le voir en colère. Oui, il adorait la fossette au creux de sa joue qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il le rendait furieux. Mais sa proie qui fuyait tout le temps n'était plus si amusante au fil du temps. Plus elle prenait la fuite, plus il avait envie de la voir se rebeller, lui faire front pour un face-à-face qu'il imaginait torride.

Ce jour là, il était seul assis au bar du Honky Tonk, il n'y avait aucun autre client que lui. Paul ne lui parlait même pas, il essuyait un verre déjà propre pour passer le temps. Shido, lui, survolait les lignes d'un journal. La une dénonçait des magouilles de politiciens en dévoilant au grand jour certains pots de vins, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il lisait plutôt ce qui concernait les nouveaux aménagements du zoo de leur régions et juste en dessous, on voyait la photo d'une famille japonaise moyenne, tous tuer un mois auparavant et dont on avait retrouver l'assassin. Ça il le savait, c'était dû à leur mission de la veille. Il regarda sa montre, il était presque 15h00, Hevn devait bientôt arriver pour l'accompagner s'acheter un nouveau costume, le précédent ayant fini en lambeaux. Comme d'habitude elle était en retard, cela faisait déjà une demie heure qu'elle aurait dû arriver.

Deux minutes plus tard, quelqu'un passa la porte du café, laissant entrer un doux flot de lumière. Shido espérait que ce soit elle, il la laissa s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais cette personne ne disant mot, il releva la tête, agacé.

- « C'est à cette heure là que tu… ?! Il ne put finir sa phrase, l'étonnement étouffant le moindre son voulant sortir de sa gorge tandis qu'il sursautait.

- Bonjour Shido-kun, le salua Akabane avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu prendre un café, après tout c'est un endroit prévu pour.

- Oui mais bon…

- Plaît-il ?

- Non, rien. »

Apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne journée, Hevn le faisait poiroter et il tombait sur le psychopathe qu'il fuyait.

Son téléphone portable posé sur la table se mit soudainement à vibrer, tout en émettant une petite mélodie assez discrète. Il venait de recevoir un message de la part d'Hevn.

- « Oh non… Elle abuse là ! » se plaignit-il après l'avoir lu.

Akabane se pencha sur le téléphone que Shido avait reposé sur le comptoir où il lu : « Je suis désolée Shido-kun, mais je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner acheter ton costume aujourd'hui, je sais que tu en avais besoin pour ce soir mais j'ai un empêchement, un rendez-vous trèèès important ! Désolée ! ». Il retrouva sa position initiale sur son tabouret et regarda le Maître des Bêtes qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains, plus agacé que jamais.

- « Je pourrais t'accompagner à sa place, je serai ravi de t'aider, lança le transporteur, attendant une réaction de son voisin.

- Comment ? Euh… je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Je suis assez doué pour choisir ce genre de tenue tu sais.

- Euh, oui, si tu le dis mais…

- Il te le faut pour ce soir non ?

- Ah… Oui c'est vrai.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Très bien allons-y… Mais ne fais pas de choses bizarres ou tu le regretteras !

- Je n'oserais pas voyons… » Dit-il avec satisfaction.

Ainsi, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le magasin pour homme Armane, un magasin réputé pour sa qualité. Une superbe vendeuse vint les accueillir avec un immense sourire signé Freednt. Akabane échangea deux mots avec elle, apparemment il devait être client ici, et elle les amena au premier étage. Là se trouvait un nombre incalculable de costume, jacket, cravate, boutons de manchettes et plus encore.

- « As-tu déjà une idée précise de ce que tu recherches ? Demanda Kurodo.

- Quelque chose qui ne me fasse pas passer pour un imbécile à un récital.

- Hm… D'accord.

- Très bien messieurs je vous laisse choisir ! » S'écria la vendeuse en s'en allant plus vite que d'ordinaire, tentant de cacher le rire qui commençait déjà à la secouer.

Au bout de cinq petites minutes, Akabane avait déjà trouvé le costume idéal et l'avait placé dans les bras de son modèle de la journée avant de le pousser à l'intérieur d'une cabine d'essayage. Shido passa les vêtements sans rechigner, mais décidément il n'était pas à l'aise. Il écarta le rideau et s'avança dans à la lumière pour demander son avis au livreur qui avait disparu. Parcourant les environs du regard, il ne l'apercevait pas. En fait, ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il ne soit plus là, après tout il était habituer à le voir surgir et disparaître sans prévenir. Il attendit devant la cabine en se regardant dans la glace en face de lui. Vraiment, ça ne faisait pas naturel. Le pantalon tombait à merveille mais il trouvait que la veste lui faisait des épaules larges. Ses yeux remontant jusqu'au reflet de son visage, il croisa le regard du brun qui se reflétait derrière lui.

- « Je savais que c'était parfait, maintenant il nous reste un problème à résoudre : la cravate.

- Quoi, c'est vraiment nécessaire de porter ce truc ?

- « Ce truc » ?!! évidemment ! La cravate est le détail important d'un bon ensemble, elle peut tout gâcher comme embellir. Choisir La bonne cravate est tout un art, certains disent même que c'est une science.

- Quoi c'est si compliqué que ça de choisir un bout de tissu qui étouffe à longueur de temps ?

- Jeune ignorant… Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles voyons. Une cravate peut être assortie à diverses choses : les yeux, la chemise, les bouts de manchettes, la ceinture, une perle, une broche…

- On va faire simple tu veux bien ?

- Soit, laisse-moi faire.

- Eh ho ne me tripote pas ! Cria-t-il alors qu'Akabane passait ses bras autour de ses épaules pour placer une cravate couleur rouille au niveau du col.

- Si je te tripotais vraiment crois-moi que je serais plus franc dans mes gestes.

- La ferme.

- Non, ça ne va pas… Essayons la bleue pale… hm… trop fade…

- Dis tu n'en aurais pas une noire ?

- Noire ? Tu veux passer pour qui, un garde du corps ?!

- C'est ce que tu portes je te signale.

- Oui mais je suis encore en tenue de travail. Alors, la céruléenne… non ce n'est toujours pas ça, la lilas peut-être ?

- Je ne porterais pas de rose.

- Allons ne fais pas le difficile.

- Non c'est non.

- Très bien… La verte alors. Ciel, ça jure affreusement. Ah je sais… »

Il continua à marmonner tout seul encore un moment avant de sortir du panier qu'il avait apporté une cravate d'un bleu gris profond avec de fines rayures blanches obliques. Il la monta au niveau du cou de son cobaye.

- « Voilà, parfait ! Dit-il avec le ton de quelqu'un remportant une victoire. Aller, essaie-là vraiment maintenant !

- Hm…Lâche moi, je vais dans la cabine. » Souffla le récupérateur en se dégageant des bras du brun qui était un peu déçu qu'il se soit souvenu de leur position.

Une minute passa sans que Shido ait encore écarté le rideau. Puis une deuxième, là, Akabane s'impatienta et fit valser le tissu qui lui masquait son mannequin du jour.

- « Bon Shido-kun ça doit être bon là, non ? Dit-il alors que le Beast Master lui tournait le dos, mais son reflet dans le miroir lui indiqua que non, ce n'était pas _bon_, il ne l'avait passé qu'autour de son col sans parvenir à la nouer. Besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça va merci je peux me débrouiller, grogna l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois pourtant, répondit-il amusé.

- Oh ça va ! J'ai juste oublié comment on commençait pour… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le transporteur s'étant déjà emparé des deux extrémités qu'il nouait à présent ensemble. Leur proximité présente ne semblait pas gêner le livreur le moins du monde, concentré sur sa tâche, tandis que Shido, lui, trouvait ça désagréable. Akabane releva les yeux avec un sourire carnassier, lui murmurant tout près : « Voilà, c'est fait. » ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le Beast Master qui se détourna précipitamment. Dans toute sa confusion, il n'entendit pas le psychopathe refermer le rideau, mais il le sentit se rapprocher et tenta de se retourner vers lui, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà prisonnier de son étreinte.

- « Je mérite bien une petite compensation pour t'avoir aidé, non ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- N… ! Sa réponse fut étouffée par une main ganté qui s'était posée sur sa bouche.

- Et moi je crois que si, si tu permets… » Lança-t-il, ironique, en lui léchant le lobe.

Shido aurait voulu le mordre, mais il parvint seulement à se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir. Plus rouge que jamais, les poignets emprisonnés dans une des mains du livreur, tandis que l'autre quittait ses lèvres pour lui soulever le menton. Alors il sentit un baiser dans son cou, affreusement tendre, puis un deuxième plus insistant qui le réveilla complètement. D'un geste brusque il se dégagea, ramassa ses affaires, parcouru les rayons déserts et descendit au rez-de-chaussée en direction de la caisse. Heureusement pour lui il n'y avait personne, et disant qu'il voulait garde le costume sur lui paya directement et accepta de bonne grâce le sac tendu par la vendeuse pour y mettre son jean, son T-shirt et sa veste. Quand il sortit du magasin, il se mit à courir le plus loin possible.

Le soir il se présenta au guichet de l'opéra où Madoka jouait son récital bien habillé et pour une fois bien coiffé. Il entra dans la salle presque pleine et s'installa à sa place : cinquième rangée, avant dernière place sur le côté. Le rideau allait bientôt se lever, il était impatient. Il se mit dans une position confortable en attendant que le noir se fasse. L'instant d'après, un homme s'assit à la place libre à côté de la sienne, il leva la tête pour le saluer et sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Akabane était à côté de lui, habillé d'une veste noire, d'une chemise noire et d'une cravate violette se mariant à merveille avec ses yeux améthyste.

- « Bonsoir, Shido-kun ! »

Les lumières s'éteignirent et le public se mit à applaudir.

Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée…

**  
**


End file.
